A little Comfort
by mosherocks4
Summary: Maka Albarn wasn't one to usually get scared easily. She was a strong, smart, independent woman, capable of plenty. It was rare to see her cry; however, even the bravest of people have a deep secret fear that lingers in their minds. SoMa For Katelyn!


**Dedicated to my bestie, Katelyn! :) Because she Adore's Soul x Maka, even when she starts to fade from the fandom, she always goes back to them XD**

**First Soul Eater fic, hopefully it's not bad. I tried, even though I never got very far in the series, thanks to Katelyn, I know basiclly everything that happens :P Anyways, Um Enjoy? I tried for cute & humor. Hopefully it turned out okay XD**

**I Do not Own Soul Eater (But if I did, I would follow Soul around because he's so damn Cool & Has sexy teeth! XD)**

* * *

A scream echoed through the halls of a tiny apartment in Death City.

The scream belonged to a young blonde female, who was hastily thrashing her feet about as she lay in her bed. She sat up straight, sweat running down her back and through her hair. Her breathing was shallow and she fought to get air to enter her lungs. Terror crossed her eyes as images from her recent dream flashed through her mind.

Maka jumped from her bed and raced out of her bedroom door. Maka Albarn wasn't one to usually get scared easily. She was a strong, smart, independent woman, capable of plenty. It was rare to see her cry; however, even the bravest of people have a deep secret fear that lingers in their minds, threatening to take them over.

The young blonde ran down the hall, her usual bright green eyes were shut tightly in fear of her dream coming to life. Maka had lived in her home for long enough to know each and every turn, even with her eyes shut. So she used her knowledge and made her way to _his_ room. Soul's room.

She stopped at the door and took several deep breaths. Soul was the only person Maka had _ever_ told about her fears. She trusted him, not only because they were partners, but they were friends. Close friends. And she trusted him with her life.

Maka reached for the door knob. To her surprise, it opened without her touching it.

"Maka!" Soul's voice was coated with concern. He reached out into the hallway, grabbed Maka by her shoulders and pulled her close to his chest. He held her tightly, his scent all too familiar to the young blonde who slowly opened her eyes. She leaned into the weapon boy, knowing his touch was one of the only things to could help put her back together.

"I...I had the dream again..." Maka mumbled into the scythe's chest. Soul nodded and pulled away from the shaking girl. He stared down at her with his crimson eyes. His hair a mess of white-silver locks.

"You know zombies aren't real...right? Soul chuckled, patting the females head. Maka glared up at him, her eyes glossy.

"Yes they are! Sid is a zombie!" The blonde shouted, her fear slowly replacing itself with anger at her partner. Soul chuckled again.

"Alright, fine. But he's not going to hurt you. And besides, if any low life zombie ever tried to hurt you I'd be there to kick their asses!" Soul grinned, flashing his sharp pointed teeth. Maka's glare towards her partner softened and she smiled a small smile.

"Thanks, soul..."

Soul grinned.

"Uh...Soul?" Maka mumbled after a minute of silence. Soul stared down at Maka. She wore her usual yellow pajamas. Her feet were bare and her hair was a mess of tangles that fell down just past her shoulders.

"h?" He questioned.

"Would it be alright...If I slept in here for the rest of the night?" Maka played with the bottom of her shirt. A nervous reaction Soul had noticed she always did when she was uncertain or embarrassed.

"Sure..." Soul nodded.

Maka's face lit up and she followed Soul who lead her deeper into the room.

"Separate blankets?" Soul asked, grabbing a blanket from his closet. Maka nodded. She and soul had shared a room and bed before, so it didn't matter much to her; however, Soul liked to steal the covers, as she learned when they first became partners, so having their own meant she was more likely to still have them in the morning.

Maka climbed onto Soul's large bed and grabbed one of his pillows. Soul threw the blanket he got for her at her and she fanned it out so it covered her whole body. Maka snuggled into Soul's comfy bed as he crawled onto the mattress too and covered himself with his own blanket.

"Goodnight Soul." Maka mumbled as she quickly faded into a slumber state. Soul chuckled at how easily her emotions changed. The white haired scythe leaned over Maka's softly snoring body and gave her a quick kiss on the nose.

"Good night Maka..." He smiled before he allowed sleep to take over his body.

-x-

The next morning Maka woke due to the sun shining brightly in her eyes. The blonde groaned in irritation. She didn't want to be awake yet.

Maka rubbed her eyes and began to sit up. She reached for the covers, to pull them off her body, to find that there was nothing covering her tiny body. The blonde was instantly wide awake, anger causing her eyebrow to twitch. She knew what had happened...

_Soul._

Maka slowly turned her head to stare down at her partner who wore not only his blankets, but hers too. Anger bubbled in her veins as she reached across Soul's chest towards his night stand. A book lie there and she swiped it up and slammed it down on Soul's sleeping form, jerking him awake with a painful smash to the scull.

MAKA CHOP!

* * *

**Who saw it coming? The Maka Chop? I felt like it was needed :P**

**So, Katelyn, was it okay? I hope so. I added zombies for you & some cutness & A little funny moment :) It's not the greatest fic, but I hope it's okay for now. **

**Thanks to everyone for reading & maybe reviewing? ;P you know you wanna review XD**

**- Kris / mosherocks4 **


End file.
